Percy Jackson and the Digital Intervention
by Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer
Summary: What if Gabe found out about Percy's powers when he was a kid and reacted...violently. what if two beings from the digital world saved Percy and trained him. what if Percy was given a partner digimon, Gomamon, a seal like creature. What if Percy went to another world, besides the digital world, before going back to his home?
1. prologue part 1

Percy Jackson and the digital intervention

Hell. That was the only place that eight year old Percy Jackson could think of where such pain could be possible. A scream passed his lips as the knife was stabbed into his body, the blade carving flesh from his back, forcing blood to run down his back. "This is what you deserve you little MUTANT!" Gabe roared in anger. "I'm going to make sure you can't hurt hardworking people like me with your freakishness!"

The sharp searing pain of the knife being stabbed repeatedly into his body, and his loud screams that he knew couldn't escape the soundproofed room that Gabe had built. These three things were at the forefront of his mind for hours on end as he was forced to stare ahead into the lifeless eyes of his mother's corpse as blood ran from her cut throat."

"Please," he choked out between sobs, "Someone…anyone…save me." He never expected for his prayer to be heard or the results it would unleash. 

Meanwhile in a digital plane of existence.

Two beings were sitting in a temple, the first was a mermaid dressed in light and dark blue scalemail armor. A helmet covered the top of her head with three fins pointing backwards, one straight and the others at an angle; her hair was long and silver. In her hands was a trident. This was AncientMermaimon and she is part of the ten legendary warriors, while the other being was half fish and half man. This being has blue scalemail armor covering his whole body along with blue vest that has a red cape attached to it. His trident's spears are in the shape of a shark. This is Neptunemon and he is part of Olympus Twelve. They were just catching up on old times when they heard a voice cry out _"Someone…anyone…save…me."_

"What was that?" AncientMermaimon

"That's my real-world counterpart's son; I must investigate as to why he is asking to be saved when he should be safe." Neptunemon said as a dark blue light engulfed him and what stood in his place was a man standing at six feet tall, wearing a dark blue open trench coat and shirt combo with light blue pants and dark turquoise boots. His hair was a dark navy blue and his eyes were an ocean blue, he had a scar going from his right eye down to his chin

"Then let us go." AncientMermaimon said as a bright blue light engulfed her and the being who stood in her place was a woman standing at five foot six, wearing a form fitting dress with patterns of waves on it. She wore dark aquamarine heels; she wore earrings and a necklace that had the symbol of her power, which were two lines on each side that curved at the top and a line down the middle, as a dangler. Her eyes were a bright turquoise.

And with a wave of his hand Neptunemon opened a portal to the human world showing what was happening inside the room where Percy was. As they stepped through they saw Gabe about to end Percy's life by stabbing the boy through the heart but as the knife was about to plunge into Percy's chest a tendril of water shot out and knocked it away. Gabe looked up in anger only to cower at the look on AncientMermaimon's face, "WH…who are you two?"

"My name is Marina and this is Neptun…but what I want to know is why you are killing an innocent boy." The now-named Marina said, at this Gabe got angry and started ranting. "HE IS NO BOY, HE IS A FREAK! A DEMON! A BEAST THAT NEEDS TO BE PUT DOWN! HE…"

"I've heard enough, you shall rot in the Dark Ocean for all of eternity…VORTEX PENETRATE!" Neptun said as he summoned his trident and threw it at Gabe who started to scream but the scream got caught in his throat as shock hit him, he looked at the trident stuck in his chest before looking up at marina and Neptun with hate filled eyes as he then burst into data and flew towards a new portal where on the other side was a dark purple ocean.

"Let's take him with us," Marina said as she picked up the unconscious Percy. "Wait, what? Why do we need to take him with us?" Neptun asked in confusion, "because Percy just lost his mother to that monster and his father is not able to take care of him due to the laws set by the Primordials and the Fates. And he needs a family with a mother and a father, and you are the digital counterpart to the roman version of Poseidon so you can be the father while I can be the mother." Marina said as she looked at Neptun with pleading eyes.

"Fine but we must talk it over with the sovereigns first." Neptun said as he waved his arm and closed the first two portals and opened a third that led to a golden building where inside were five thrones. As they walked through the five thrones lit up, and in a brilliant display of colors of red, blue, white, green, and gold five beings emerged.

The first being was a young man with blazing dark red hair, fire red eyes and wearing a red robe with the Japanese symbol for south on the back of it, the second being was an old man with a ridiculously long beard, soul piercing blue eyes and wearing a blue robe with the Japanese symbol for east on the back of it, the third being was a young man with white hair and electrifying blue eyes, he wore a white robe with the Japanese symbol for west on the back of it, the fourth being was another old man with green hair and forest green eyes while wearing a dark green robe with the Japanese symbol for north on the back of it and the last being was a man with gold eyes and yellow hair the shade of gold. He wore a golden robe with the Japanese symbols for balance and center on the back of it.

These beings were known as Zuqhaiomon, Azulongmon, Baihumon, Ebonwumon and Fanglongmon respectively.

"What brings you here AncientMermaimon and Neptunemon? And why have you brought a demigod of the human realm with you?" Fanglongmon asked

End of Prologue part 1

Author's note: so guys, this story is my version of the digital intervention by God of the Challenge, done with his permission. My original plan was to keep it Digimon and Percy Jackson but listening to specific movie music kinda propelled me into writing out a new plan where this story will involve Percy Jackson, Digimon, and another anime though which one I will not say for suspense and mystery ;) anyways I hope you guys enjoyed part 1 of the prologue but this is very short so in part 2 I will try to make it longer than 2,200 words. This took me a long time to come up with the right ideas for it, considering I told God of the Challenge this story and another one, that I was challenged to do by God of the Challenge, on march 14th "they should be up within a couple of weeks." But the reason for not doing it for so long was for two reasons, the first reason being I have a job and that comes first before any fun things like writing fanfictions and the second reason is I could not think of any good ideas for this story until between the end of last month and this month. And trust me on this coming up with ideas on how to start a story is really hard sometimes. But enough ranting, here is the update schedule for my stories

The Tribeless Warrior chapter 8

A new story titled Harry Potter and the Infectious Hive: a Harry Potter/Chaotic crossover where a female Harry finds a treasure trove of Danian items like Mugic and Battlegear and...Well I can't give away too much now can i? ;)

A second new story titled Harry potter and the digital hunt. This is the challenge given to me by God of the Challenge

A revised edition of the digital titan of justice a Digimon/young justice crossover

The combination master revised edition chapter 2

And last but not least the honorary Danian chapter 4

Well I hope you guys enjoyed part 1 of the prologue of Percy Jackson and the Digital Intervention and I will see you in the next story I update. This is Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer signing out.

PS: For the human forms of the Digital sovereigns think of a much younger Shanks (One Piece) with both arms and without the scars on his face for Zuqhaiomon, for Azulongmon think of Dumbledore (Harry Potter), for Baihumon think of a white haired Thor (the one from Marvel comics), for Ebonwumon think of an older green haired Oliver Queen (a.k.a. Green Arrow from DC comics) and for Fanglongmon I couldn't think of anyone from any media that could be a great representation of him as a human so I came up with his design myself I will include more detailed descriptions of the human forms for the five digital sovereigns in a later chapter.


	2. Rest in Peace Stan Lee

Hey guys, I'm still working on the chapters and im going to be doing burst uploads from now when all current chapters being written for each story are done, right now I have three chapters done for three of my current stories and I still have four more chapter for my other four stories to do before I upload them. But that's not why im writing this. I wanted to write this regarding something that just happened yesterday on Monday November 12th 2018.

To a great man who brought to us an entire world, no not a world, a universe…no not even a universe a dimension of heroes, I salute thee. May you rise among the heroes you've created; May your creativity inspire others to rise above and rise among the heroes they've created when the time comes.

May you Rest In Peace Stan Lee. EXCELSIOR!

Everybody, we all knew this day was coming. Death does come for us all in the end. And no matter how much we may miss someone when they're gone or how sad we get when someone dies, we must always live for them, remembering the good times and bad, for without death there can be no life and without life there can be no death. We may not live to the same legacy as Stan Lee but that's not what he would want. He would want us to strive ever upward. EXCELSIOR! So, remember Stan Lee for creating a massive part of the world we live in. For without him we, all of us, even I, wouldn't be writing fanfiction about Marvel characters. and remember to strive ever upwards.

I always wanted to be a writer ever since I was 17 after reading so many books, so I started with fanfiction. And I kid you not my first one I ever did was atrocious, it had no true plot, and it was just a massive crossover that was just a jumbled mess of ideas. but just like Stan Lee did, I strived upwards and became better. Now I've got better writing skills, and I've come up with too many ideas for new fanfiction stories as well as some original stories.

I used to think at the core of comics it was just a picture book with an actual story, it was the same for movies, tv shows and books at the time as well for me. but over time that notion of the core of comics turned into this. Look beyond the core of something and you will find something even greater. I looked at the core of comics and beyond and I found a new world, one where ideas were given form. And even now I'm looking beyond the core of a lot of things and I can see so many concepts, ideas, even threats. For the example of threats part, think of it this way. We don't know if everything we have come to know, and love may be real, or it may not be. Just look at Digimon, you can't tell me you wouldn't be terrified of a giant ice blue striped pelt furred wolf breathing blue fire at you or even looking at a Digimon by the name of Deltamon. Digimon according to .com live in the digital world which came to life due to the first ever computer, the Atanasoff-Berry Computer.

In a fanfiction I once read of season 3 of Digimon (Digimon tamers) Yamaki wanted to destroy the digital world but Takato told him off and said if you destroy the digital world, even if it was possible to destroy the entirety of it you would destroy the human world as well. The two worlds are so closely interlinked that if something happens to the digital world or the Digimon themselves, THIS WORLD will suffer the consequences. In the next chapter it was stated that if Yamaki was able to destroy even 10% of the digital world this world would start to be affected. And if he destroyed 30% the world any and all Internet communications. In short, the statement was this, getting rid of the digital world would send our world 500 years back in time. Also think about it another way, who would be insane to stand up to Digimon or even comic heroes without any powers and even hope to win. It was said by Steve jobs those who are crazy to think they can change the world are the ones who do. Who wouldn't be terrified of Digimon and the abilities they have if they were real. I want to change the world and make it a better place. A lot of the problems from the past are still happening today, and we are not doing much about it. Sure, we are talking and rallying about the problems, but what is that going to do when all else fails. Even now I can say anime is teaching the values we have lost over time. Just look at Pokémon, Ash and Pikachu have been friends since the beginning, Yugioh was teaching the heart of the cards in the original series which was basically just saying believe in yourself. Digimon taught a lot of things as well, one of them being darkness does not equate to evil and it was even said in another fanfiction story by the same author whose story I mentioned above, darkness is coveted by evil, rarely accepted by and even more rarely used for good. We as humans have lost a lot of the values, we were taught years ago, and I honestly believe we are bringing them back, slowly but surely, through Anime. Now that Stan Lee has passed on, it's time we take his motto of EXCELSIOR to a new level. To strive ever upwards. To strive towards a better future. To strive to become better than what we were before. To strive towards a new evolution.

Rest in Peace Stan Lee: December 28, 1922 – November 12th 2018 EXCELSIOR!

The author I have mentioned is known as XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX and the stories I mentioned were his Light and Hazard Dragons and Second Frontier stories. To him I apologize for using your stories as a reference without your permission.


	3. Prologue part 2

Hey everyone, this is Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer updating after a long while. I had a lot going on last year dealing with family and friend troubles, work, trying to save money to move, a CRAP TON OF WRITERS BLOCK FOR ONE CHAPTER (Rages about writer's block and how unfair it is to authors) and a lot more. I have five chapters to upload for you guys. My last two I'm stuck on in terms of how to start them but hopefully I can get them finished and uploaded before the next burst upload. I cannot guarantee when I will upload next after this but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things so hopefully within the next four months I can get you guys the next chapters for all my current stories anyways enjoy the chapter and a list of updated stories will be down below at the end with new projects as well.

Percy Jackson and the Digital Intervention

Last Time on Percy Jackson and The Digital Intervention

 _"This is what you deserve you little MUTANT!"_

 _"Please…"_

 _"Someone…anyone…save me."_

 _"My name is Marina and this is Neptun"_

 _"Let's take him with us."_

 _"Fine but we have to talk it over with the Sovereigns first."_

 _"What brings you here AncientMermaimon and Neptunemon? And why have you brought a demigod of the human realm with you?"  
_  
On to the story

Prologue chapter 2

"We brought a demigod of the human realm because he was about to be killed by his stepfather for being a 'mutant freak'. Me and Neptunemon have decided to adopt him and raise him ourselves. If that is ok with you oh great sovereigns." Marina said

"Hmm and what do you say Neptunemon? Do you want to raise the boy as well?" Azulongmon said with a calm grandfatherly tone.

"Considering I feel my Human-realm counterpart is trapped and hidden from even my senses and the fact that the boy's mother was killed in front of his eyes, I would say, yes I would like to raise the boy as well Lord Azulongmon." Neptun said with determination

"Hmm… Let us convene for a while and we will get back to you within the hour." Fanglongmon said

While the sovereigns were talking, Percy woke up and looked around before looking up and seeing Marina and Neptun. Now like any kid, who just went through what Percy went through, who didn't know where they were… Percy freaked out and tried to wriggle his way out of Marina's arms. He fell to the ground and tried to crawl away but before he could he was lifted by Neptun who just gave him back to Marina who just hugged Percy and just soothed his nerves by singing a lullaby. Just then as Percy had finally settled down the sovereigns came back.

"Ah I see the young demigod has awoken." Azulongmon said

"What's a demigod?" Percy asked as Neptun decided to step up to explain, "A demigod is the son/daughter of a god and a human, you are the son of Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea, earthquakes, and horses. That's why you were able to make the water in the glass move."

Percy was shocked but then remembered that he didn't know where he was, but before he could ask Ebonwumon spoke up "You are at Sovereign Castle in the Digital World young one. The Digital World is on another plane of existence where beings made of data exist. We are some of these beings and we normally don't look like this…beings like us can look as cute as a teddy bear or as fearsome as a monster. We are known as Digital Monsters or Digimon for short."

"The two people behind you are also Digimon, AncientMermaimon and Neptunemon show him your true forms." Fanglongmon said as Marina put Percy down and both she and Neptun stepped back before turning into their digital forms for a few minutes before turning back. Percy was in awe, they looked so awesome! "Young demigod, AncientMermaimon and Neptunemon have a question for you and we do as well but we will allow AncientMermaimon and Neptunemon to ask their question first." Baihumon said as Percy turned to the two behind him who nodded.

"Percy we would like to ask you if you would accept us as your mother and father."

"You two would be my Mommy and Daddy?" Percy asked as he turned to Neptun and asked him "Will you abandon me?"

"If I can help it…never." Neptun said

Percy nodded before looking at both before tackling Marina and hugging her. Neptun just looked on with a small smile before he felt something around his waist. He looked down and saw a tendril of water, he looked up to see Marina looking at him with a glare, he gulped and was pulled into the hug. As the trio hugged Zuqhaiomon coughed into his hand and said, "Even though this is a touching moment we need to finish our business."

"Quite right old friend, now Percy Jackson, we ask of you, do you want to become a DigiDestined? A DigiDestined is a warrior of both the real world and the digital world that saves both worlds from beings who would wish both worlds harm.

Percy thought for a few minutes before nodding yes. "Then so be it… Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon we hereby grant you this digivice and Digi-Egg. We wish you well in life both as a demigod and a DigiDestined." Azulongmon said as a bright light glowed in front of Percy. When the light died down a sky-blue egg with white clouds spread out over the shell appeared, along with a primarily rectangular device that had the top half of its sides bulged out with a strap on the back, the screen was black with a sky-blue ring surrounding it. The entire device was dark blue with sky blue accents.

"This is the fusion between the D-ark digivice and the Digivice Burst. You have been gifted with digisoul as well. Strike the top of your digivice with your palm and point your digivice at the Digi-Egg next to you and say, 'Digital Rebirth' and your partner shall be born." Ebonwumon said as Percy did as instructed. At first nothing happened but as time ticked by, you could hear small cracking sounds coming from the egg while small spider-web like cracks could be seen spreading over the egg, before a bright light engulfed the egg.

When the light died down the Digimon was shown to be slimelike, concerning its body which ended in a point at one end. On its head it had two antennae while on its back it had three small spikes going down. It had two flippers for arms, and big red eyes. The Digimon looked around before spotting Percy and smiled brightly before dashing forward and tackling Percy to the ground before starting to play with him. After a few minutes of playing with the Digimon Percy stood up waiting for more information about his new partner. "Your partners name is Pichimon and it will Digivolve into Bukamon, its in-training level. The next form will be Gomamon, a form whose level is known to us as Rookie level. The next three levels after Rookie are Champion, Ultimate and finally Mega." Azulongmon said as Percy nodded.

"You said he had Digisoul now, right Lord Ebonwumon?" Marina asked

"Yes, I did, and he will need training in it. You two will take up the duty of training him in his Digisoul abilities…right?" Ebonwumon asked more for confirmation then as an order. None the less Marina and Neptun both agreed to train Percy in his Digisoul.

While Percy and Pichimon were playing Marina and Neptun were figuring out a schedule for training Percy in his Digisoul abilities.

"Okay seeing as how Percy is only eight years old as of right now, we should focus more on his knowledge and health before in a year putting him on a physical training regimen." Marina said with confidence that they could heal most of the damage done to Percy by his stepfather. Neptun nodded his head before rubbing his hand against his chin thoughtfully, "What about his digisoul?" Neptun asked

"What about it? It should be mostly water based right?" Marina asked in confusion

"Yes, but you are forgetting that Percy's biological father's domains are the sea, floods, horses and earthquakes. Also, not every Digimon has one single element, they may have control over another element." Neptun explained as Marina nodded in agreement and offered Neptun to continue explaining.

"I say we train Percy in general Digisoul until we know what 'domains' he may have. His partner is of course going to turn into a Gomamon which means it can turn into three different champion forms. Ikkakumon, Gaogamon, and Mojyamon, if you take Mojyamon out of the equation, due to its mega level form being mostly physical based with only one attack being energy based, then that leaves the mega levels of Gaogamon and Ikkakumon. Miragegaogamon/ZeedGarurumon and Vikemon/Plesiomon respectively, giving him a range of 'domains' that are equal to wind, lunar energy, water, ice, sound, firearms, and explosions." Neptun finished as Marina nodded, "Well until we know for sure what his domains are, lets just train him in general Digisoul like you said." Marina said

"Agreed, now let's talk it over with the Sovereigns." Neptun said

"No need we heard everything, and we agree that it would be best for Percy to heal first before beginning to train. Also, your assessment of his potential domains is accurate as well Neptunemon but even still he has a lot of potential that needs to be tapped into, so Baihumon has had some of his more physical-based subordinates come up with a training regimen for young Percy." Ebonwumon said as Baihumon walked up with a Bancholeomon, a Grapleomon and Korikakumon.

"Percy, Pichimon, come here for a moment please." Marina said as both Percy and Pichimon walked/floated over to the group, immediately though when Percy and Pichimon saw the three newcomers they hid behind Neptun and peeked out at them. "Hey kiddos they're not going to hurt you, they're going to train you." Neptun said as both Percy and Pichimon looked up at him and looked for any sign of trickery in Neptun's eyes before both looked at each other and nodded in sync.

They stepped out from behind Neptun and waved hello to the three. "Percy and Pichi…" Azulongmon was interrupted as Pichimon glowed in a bright light and everyone heard "Pichimon digivolve to… Bukamon!" the newly Digivolved Bukamon looked like a longer grey version of Pichimon, its head had become more reptilian in design with a streak of orange hair going backwards in a rising flame pattern. Its mouth now had teeth and it had a white patch on its stomach, its fins had grown longer as well. "Well, congratulations Percy and you too Bukamon." Baihumon said as Bukamon nodded as Azulongmon continued

"Percy and Bukamon, these are BanchoLeomon, Grapleomon, and Korikakumon. BanchoLeomon will help you with swordsmanship, strength training, strategy and camping. GrapLeomon will help you with, speed training, strength training just in a different way then Bancholeomon and martial arts styles. Korikakumon will help you with hunting, tracking, trapping, survival training, and environment training. AncientMermaimon will help you with cooking, math, reading and Digisoul. Neptunemon will help you with Digisoul training, Hydrokinesis, and weapon training." Percy and Bukamon nodded but really didn't get any of it besides they were going to get super duper strong, while Marina and Neptun both nodded.

"We are also going to give you three Abyssal Trench Digisoul, so you can reach the Abyss Sanctuary where Neptunemon resides." Zuqhiaomon said as Ebonwumon used part of one of his Digicores to bestow the Abyssal Trench Digisoul. "We might bestow a new mode upon you three if Percy and Bukamon can get to low ultimate level within four digiyears with the training you will provide." Fanglongmon said as BanchoLeomon, GrapLeomon, and Korikakumon nodded.

"Before you go however, we must perform the ritual of data soul adoption, otherwise young Percy will not be able to survive the crushing depths of your home Neptunemon." Ebonwumon said as he led the group of eleven to a side room. On the walk there Neptunemon and AncientMermaimon gulped as no being had been data soul adopted since three hundred digiyears after the sovereigns were first established. In the side room there was an eight-pointed ritual star within a ritual circle. At each point of the star was a different colored orb, the first was a bright red orb that blazed as if it was on fire. The orb on the right side of the blazing orb was a forest green orb that glowed softly as wooden roots grew out of it. On the other side of the blazing orb was a bright yellow orb with blue lightning arcing around.

Now opposite the blazing orb was a gunmetal grey orb that had small square towers rising out of it and descending back into it with blinking lights strewn out randomly. Opposite the forest Green orb was a sandy brown orb with white blades of visible wind twisting around it at high speeds. Opposite the electrifying orb was a light blue orb that waved tendrils of water around. Now there were two orbs left with the first the first being a white orb that glowed with a bright yellow light while directly opposite it was a dark gray almost black orb that had purple arcs of energy coursing around it.

"Now I want you to repeat these words as I say to make sure you got them memorized young Percy." Ebonwumon said as he made sure Percy memorized the words.

"Now let's start the ritual. Percy, Neptunemon, and AncientMermaimon stand in the center in a y formation." Fanglongmon said as all three did as told. "Now let's begin." The five sovereigns said as one as they activated the ritual chamber

"I Neptunemon/AncientMermaimon hereby take on Perseus Jackson as my son in blood, data, magic, and soul. I accept the responsibility of protecting him and making sure he is prepared for the future. So, I say it in the net of the trench of the abyssal ocean so mote it be." Neptunemon and AncientMermaimon said in unison as Percy stood straight and spoke his part, "I Perseus Jackson hereby accept Neptunemon and Ancientmermaimon as my father and mother. May their love for me prove true and may I bring honor to their legacies. So, I say it in the net of the trench of the abyssal ocean so mote it be!" Percy finished as the energies from the water orb glowed bright as the energy flowed down the pedestal.

It was resting on and rose up as two tendrils which shot into Neptunemon and AncientMermaimon backs and just as quickly as they shot in they were out and flowing over to Percy, the two rose up as one tendril which gently poked the middle of Percy's forehead where once the tendril removed itself a ultramarine colored symbol that consisted of a doubled sided three pronged trident appeared but just as quickly disappeared. The tendril seemed satisfied with the process before moving back to the middle of the inner circle and rising before umbrellaing out and splashing the three with water.

After getting dried off the group went back to the main room just as Percy and Bukamon were getting tired.

By your leave my lords?" Marina asked noticing the two looking very sleepy.

"Granted, may you evolve further to take down your enemies." The sovereigns said in unison.

"And may your data accumulate and prosper." The five Mega-Level Digimon said as Percy and Bukamon waved bye tiredly as Neptun opened a DigiPortal to the Abyss Sanctuary.

As they walked through the portal, Baihumon chuckled as he turned to his fellow sovereigns and asked, "Young Percy and Bukamon are going to make waves, aren't they?" the other four Sovereigns nodded with Fanglongmon thinking to himself _'oh, you don't know the half of it'_ As his eyes drifted to a window that showed a vast ocean where a ship with a lion head with a stylized mane sailed along the waves.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and here is the next stories to be updated

The Honorary Danian rewrite chapter 1 (the story which I am having the worst case of writer's block on)

The Marvelous Digital Titan chapter 2

now here is the set of stories to be updated in a burst format (note: this will happen after the above two are uploaded)

Harry Potter and the Digital Hunt (next update: chapter 3)

The Tribeless Warrior (next update: chapter 10)

Percy Jackson and the Digital Intervention (next update: chapter 1)

The Combination Master Revised Edition (next update: chapter 4)

Harmony Potter and the infectious hive (next update: chapter 3)

The marvelous digital titan chapter 3

The Honorary Danian rewrite chapter 2

now here is the set of future projects

1: A Harry Potter and Chaotic Crossover where, Harry is taken care of by the Dursleys instead of hated and both Harry and Dudley are into chaotic. Dudley actually has magic, and both he and harry are able to make their tribes come to life as well as take on some of their traits. Harry is M'arrillians, Dudley is Overworld, and I'm not saying anything else about who has the other tribes, but Harry and Dudley try to teach the other students new ways of magic due to watching a LOT of anime. Harry and Dudley both have magic, besides wizarding magic, suited to their tribes.

2: a Naruto and Chaotic crossover where Naruto finds the main Uzumaki clan summoning contract which, low and behold, is the M'arrillians. The story goes somewhat the same but will be different due to the M'arrillians influencing things

3: a purely chaotic crossover set in the current lore of the game. The danian queen Aszil invites a player to her royal chambers and is imprisoned and infected with a new parasite. Can't say anything else, gotta keep some secrets right? ;)

4: a DC and Chaotic crossover where a random teen gets swept up by a current of water after almost taking his life due to circumstances. He winds up in the M'arrillian city and gets therapy and the help he needs. He then learns their ways and becomes a hero.

There we go, the list of things to happen. I might have more projects in the future, who knows? Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter see you guys in the future updates


End file.
